Tadase Hotori
Tadase Hotori (辺里唯世 Hotori Tadase) is one of the main character of [[Shugo Chara!|''Shugo Chara!]]. He is the leader of the Guardians, also known as the "King's Chair". He is in the same year as Amu Hinamori, and is another main character of the series. His dream is to be the king of his small world. Kiseki was born by Tadase's dream to have a strong-willed heart, much like his grandmother when she was still healthy. He only wants to protect the ones he loves. Appearence Tadase has short blond hair with a thin ahoge. He has two bunches of hair at the side of his face and one single strand of hair that seems to protrude a bit. He has big, red-violet, almost mahogany, colored eyes. Tadase's cute form and face constantly attract girls and confessions to him. For example, Amu confessed to him in the first episode of ''Shugo Chara!, but he said there was already someone he liked. However, Tadase was only referring to his dead dog, Betty. Personality he is an asshole Guardian Character Kiseki Tadase's Guardian Character is Kiseki, who was born from his desire to become stronger and the dream of world domination. Also, Kiseki acts as if he is the leader amongst all the Guardian Characters. It's a running gag for the other Guardian Characters to ignore him. Kiseki has light purple hair and blue eyes. He has been described as "a mini-Tadase" by Amu. He wears a king's outfit with puffy dark blue pants with white strpies, and a long red cape with a yellow crown. His outfit is that of traditional - fairy - tale - styled "kingly" attire, perhaps within reference towards both Tsukasa's love of them, and the fact that, according to a book featured within episode 44, the location of the Embryo is hinted at via said stories. Special Powers Character Change Whenever someone says the word "prince" ("ouji" in Japanese) or "dead end" (It somehow simliar to "ouji") in his presence, he will immediately Character Change into a confident and egotistical king who seeks to dominate the world. This provoked Character Change doesn't last long. However, it can be stopped when someone puts a bucket over his head. During Character Change, he receives a crown and a golden staff that enables him to use a technique called "Holy Crown", to protect him and others from danger, as well as trap his opponents. Character Transformation Platinum Royale With the help of the Humpty Lock and Amu's encouragement, Tadase can merge with Kiseki and Character Transform into "Platinum Royale".This represents his desire to be more confident and to be a strong king. *'Appearance: '''In this form, Tadase wears an all white suit similar to a French King with ribbons and frills. He also gains a noble crown and a golden staff. Tadase first becomes "Platinum Royale" in Episode 39 of the anime and Chapter 22 of the manga when Amu encourages him to embrace his flaws and remember how Kiseki was born. *'Items:' #Golden Staff #Royal Sword *'Abilities:' As "Platinum Royale", he is able to perform two new attacks called "White Decoration", "Holy Crown Special", and use his old technique "Holy Crown" in defensive and offensive manners. He later gains a sword during the Rescue Mission for Ikuto and later uses it for the attack "Holy Saber". On one occasion in Chapter 31 and Episode 80, he combines his powers with Amulet Heart's to perform a cleansing technique called "Platinum Heart", showing a strong bond between Amu and Tadase. Family *'Mizue Hotori:' Tadase's mother in the manga. Because Tadase's father had a close relationship with Ikuto's mother, she is jealous of Souko Hoshina, and expresses that hatred to her children in the anime. *'Yui Hotori:' Tadase's father. Friends to Alto Tsukiyomi and Souko Hoshina. *In the anime, he grew up with his grandmother. Relationships Love Life *'Amu Hinamori:' Amu developed a crush on Tadase during her first day at school. Though she confessed to him, he turned her down and told her that he already liked someone. That "someone" turned out to be his pet dog, Betty, in Chapter 9 of the manga. Later, Tadase began to have a crush on Amu, instead of Amulet Heart, Amu's Character Transformation with Ran. In Chapter 28 of the manga, or Episode 74 of the anime, he acted on this crush and confessed his love to Amu again, but this time to her and not Amulet Heart. He has told Amu in the anime multiple times that he loves her such as in Episode 110 and 112. In their school newspaper, it says that they are the best couple. On the last episode of the anime, Tadase kissed Amu on the cheek, saying he will never leave her side. Friendships *'Ikuto Tsukiyomi:' When Tadase was at a young age, he used to play with Ikuto and Utau. He would call him onii-tan (big brother) and play with him. Tadase began to distrust Ikuto, but not hate him, when he had stolen the Dumpty Key from him, and after he saw Betty die. Tadase still distrusts Ikuto, and accuses him of bad happenings before he finds out what really happened. In the manga, when Tadase finds out that Ikuto is being used to hurt others, he agrees to help Amu save him from Easter Company. Tadase apologizes to Ikuto for all the things he blamed him for in Chapter 39. *'Utau Hoshina:' As with Ikuto, Tadase used to play regularly with Utau. After Utau moved towards middle school, however, they essentially lost contact until the Easter incident, within which they displayed relatively little interaction: Tadase does not hold the same ill will he does against Ikuto towards her. They, can, although, be assumed to be on fine terms after Utau decides to leave the company, although, perhaps due towards Utau's profession and her commitment towards it, they still do not seem to contact each other much. *'Kukai Soma:' Kukai and Tadase have been friends with each other since their years as Guardians. They trust each other wholeheartedly, and would sometimes give advice on things to each other. Even after Kukai went on to middle school, they stayed in touch with each other on things around the Guardians. *'Nadeshiko/Nagihiko:''' Nadeshiko/Nagihiko and Tadase are very close. He is one of the few people who know his secret, and they are often shown interacting with each other, both after Nagihiko returns and before, when using his false "Nadeshiko" identity. Aliases *King *Prince * The Little Prince (Fandom, from his Character song.) *The Kiddy King (A mocking nickname given to him via Ikuto.) Trivia *His character song is titled Chiisana Hoshi ~The Little Prince~ and comes from the album Shugo Chara! Character Song Collection 2. *In the first episode of Shugo Chara, when Amu is confessing her love for him, she calls him "my prince" which should have induced a Character Change which did not happen. Gallery Tadase_and_Amu.jpeg|Tadase Talking to Amu during his confession Young_Tadase.jpeg|Tadase When He was Young Tadase_Chibi.jpeg|A Tadase Chibi Tadase_Cross_Dress.jpeg|Tadase Being Forced To Cross Dress Tadase_Sad.png|Tadase's Relization Tadase_Platinum_Royal.jpg Tadase_Event.jpeg Blushing_Tadase.jpeg Tadsase_Platinum_Royal_Full.jpeg|Platinum Royal Kiseki.jpeg|Kiseki Crazy_Kiseki.jpeg Tadase_Ski.jpeg Tadase_Amu_2.jpg Tadase_Ikuto_Dumptey_Key.jpeg Tadase_Saves_Amu.jpeg Stubborn_Tadase.jpeg Sparkly_Tadase.jpeg Best_Sparkly_Tadase.jpeg Crazy_Tadase.jpeg 122.PNG|Tadase and Kiseki Cross Dressing Capture.PNG See also *Kiseki *The Guardians *Amu Hinamori *Ikuto Tsukiyomi *Kukai Soma *Nadeshiko Fujisaki *Yaya Yuiki *Kairi Sanjo